rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Cloche the Undead necromancer pet
"I have no meaning in this life..." ~Cloche Bio Name: Cloche Real name(Name that she really goes back that makes her follow orders.): Sarene Cloche Hyan.Sarene or her full name for her to follow orders like that. Species: Half undead Age: Unknown at this time (will figure out) Powers: able to raise the dead (necromancer pretty much) Colors: dull purple, pale skin with a green gown(long sleeves) with light blue collar(bell on it), light blue gloves with green gems on them. Eyes: Left - Light green. Right - Black with dark red. Backstory: One day Cloche met the guy of her dreams, they pend wonderful time together. The guy came down with an incurable sickness and died. Heart broken she nearly taken her own life to joint him but a strange man approach her. The strange man tell sweet lies off about a way to bring her beloved back to life. Cloche wanted to see him so she studied the dark art hoping to be reunited once again. One day in the height of her power the strange man came offering a deal. The strange man was empress of how Cloche power and want to us her for the typical world domination deal. Cloche who seek to revive her beloved had no desires for such thing, this made the strange man angry. One night the strange man planned to kill Cloche and still her dark secrets. The strange man requested another meeting, Cloche came down to meet him. The man suddenly stabs Cloche in the heart and starts laughing at her face. Cloche was only dead for a moment, then she use her powers to resurrect her body. Because of the resurrecting process she lost a majority of her memories but unfortunately for the strange man she didn't forget who stabbed her. She quickly killed the man but for some strange reason she feels as if her heartache. Cloche now roams around wondering what happened in her past life and why her heart hurts so. (Thanks onup) -add on stuff- At the age of 14, she had slightly burned the right side of her face; when she died, the burnt skin slowly rotted away to show the nice, yellowish skull of hers. Personality Cloche is shy, yet obeys to pretty much those that claim to be her master/owner. Since she is a pet, she doesn't really know how to fight someone with words. But, she knows how to defend herself. Cloche is calm, yet shy; and rarely gets angry. But, she is frighten by spiders, darkness and just the thought of dieing the second time. Themes Likes and Dislikes Likes - Living people...(will work on) Dislikes - Grave thieves, Body bags, death itself, her right side of the face, spiders, darkness and her revenge form. Revenge form Like the undead themselves, she a form that hate living beings. Her revenge form, which acts likes her dark form. The revenge form hates and will try to kill any living beings with her powers to bring the dead up. One flaw about this form, is that anyone that cares or loves her can hug her and comfort her: killing the angry and hate away... (will work on) Relationships Dust (From FroZenHyBrid ) - Beside not knowing him very well, she counts him as her first ever friend she can remember. This truly makes her happy, even when she may know hardly anything about him. She can relax around him at least. -Add here- interesting time~ Pictures Cloche 1.png Cloche 2.png Cloche 3 (Using her powers).png Cloche when she was alive. -base used-.png Category:Baine's belongings Category:Female Category:Females Category:Undead Category:Sonic Fan Character